Stolen Kisses
by GreenAppleIce
Summary: A series of oneshots. Kiss #5: in which Fuji and Tezuka discuss the love problems of Fuji's "friend"
1. Falling for You

A/N: Ah, my second story. Thanks to those who reviewed my first one. The characters might seem a bit OOC here. Sorry about that. Tezuka and Fuji are NOT together in the beginning. Anyways, I hope you like this.

Disclaimer: I don't own Prince of Tennis

**Falling For You**

Book bag…check. Tezuka grabbed said book bag. His completed homework and books were tucked away safely. He had made sure to put in extra paper and pencils, just in case. You must always keep your guard up.

Tennis racquet…check. He slung his most prized possession over his shoulder. Nationals would not come for a while, but it didn't pay to get careless. That was the reason why he assigned laps to anyone who missed morning practice.

Shoes… check. He kissed his mother good-bye and prepared to leave. He had his bag, racquet, and shoes. He wasn't forgetting anything, was he? Tezuka opened the door and stepped outside, coming face to face with Seigaku's tensai. Ah, that's right.

Fuji…check. "Good morning," came the cheerful salutation. That infamous smile reflected his positive tone. He stood with his arms behind his back and head tilted to one side. Tezuka wondered briefly how long Fuji had been standing there.

Tezuka nodded, closing the door behind him. "Morning." It was part of their daily routine, walking to and from school together. Tezuka had been quite surprised the first time that Fuji had shown up unannounced at his front door, but he'd eventually gotten used to it. One might even say that he looked forward to it.

The two of them walked down the street with Fuji on Tezuka's left side. Because it was so early in the morning, there were no people or cars coming down the street. The sun's early rays crept shyly across the pale sky. Bright green grass glittered from crystal droplets of dew. The birds welcomed the light with a sweet chirping chorus. The only other sound to be heard was their footsteps.

No words were exchanged for Tezuka wasn't much of a talker. He was grateful that Fuji was one of very few people who didn't find the silence uncomfortable.

Pretty soon, the sound of feet pounding on the sidewalk rhythmically reached their ears. Glancing over his shoulder, Tezuka could see Kaidoh coming towards them, no doubt on his morning jog.

"Fssssssssh…morning Buchou, Fuji-senpai," hissed the snake-like player. The two of them returned the greeting as Kaidoh got near.

Tezuka stepped closer to Fuji in order to let his kohai pass. The green bandana eventually turned a corner and disappeared from sight. Tezuka could feel his arm brushing against Fuji's. Warm, his brain vaguely registered. It felt…nice. Best of all, Fuji seemed to be in no hurry to move. Both stood there for a few minutes, enjoying the peaceful morning and shared body heat.

Reluctantly, Tezuka pulled away. "We have to go," he muttered.

For a slight nanosecond, Tezuka thought Fuji's expression showed disappointment, but that couldn't be. Fuji was still smiling.

"Saa, that's true. It wouldn't be good if the captain arrived late," teased Fuji. They resumed their walk to school.

xXxXxXx

"Good work everyone. See you at afternoon practice." Tezuka dismissed the tennis team. Moaning with relief, the half-dead members dragged themselves towards the changing room.

"Just a minute," called Inui. He held up a pitcher. "I developed this yesterday."

The bubbling concoction was smoking. It also shifted colors every few seconds: from an acid green to a murky maroon to pitch black and back to green. Tezuka could have sworn that he saw something swimming around that sludge, but it was probably just his imagination. Inui grinned nastily as he displayed his beloved juice. With his glasses shining, he looked every bit the mad scientist. "Care to try?"

Inui stalked forward slowly, hand raised high above his head. His body leaked off an ominous and bloodthirsty aura. A low evil cackle echoed throughout the tennis courts. A huge thundercloud formed overhead, casting him in complete darkness. Lighting struck down and illuminated his eerie form. The pitcher flashed wickedly, the brightest object in the shadows. Shrill terrified screams rang out as the tennis players frantically scrambled away. Their attempts to escape were futile. Within minutes, at least a dozen bodies lay crumpled at Inui's feet, faces twisted into grotesque expressions and liquid running out of their mouths.

"That looks tasty," observed Fuji innocently from behind Tezuka. Several people shuddered at Fuji's evaluation. "I would like some." Inui gleefully poured out a full glass of that poisonous substance for his favorite customer.

Fuji stepped forward to receive the glass at the same time that Tezuka moved backwards to let Fuji take it. As a result, Fuji got a mouthful, faceful, and bodyful of Tezuka's back. The smaller boy stumbled backwards.

Tezuka turned around and grabbed Fuji's arm, preventing him from falling. He immediately apologized.

"No, no, it was my fault," laughed Fuji, waving one nonchalant hand. The other was busy rubbing his nose. "I should have watched where I was going." Tezuka looked doubtfully at Fuji's closed eyes, but decided to let the matter go.

Inui popped up between them. "Would you still like to try this?"

xXxXxXx

Tezuka waited patiently outside of the library. Oishi had promised that he would only take a few minutes. However, more than a few minutes had passed already and their next class was going to start soon. Did it really take that long just to turn in a few books? Knowing Oishi, he was probably helping some girl who had asked for his assistance.

"Ah, there you are, Tezuka." Fuji suddenly appeared in front of him, breaking his train of thought. "I was looking for you."

Tezuka raised an eyebrow questioningly.

"You see, I left my dictionary at home today. I was wondering if I could borrow yours." Fuji smiled winningly.

"Couldn't you ask Kikumaru?"

Fuji's smile didn't waver. "But I know that you have it for sure. Eiji most likely didn't bring his. Besides, I like _your_ dictionary."

"You shouldn't get careless," warned Tezuka as he pulled out the dictionary.

"Thank you. I'll _try_ not to forget next time," promised Fuji. He grinned mischievously and reached out to take the book.

In order to show off his great timing, Oishi chose that very moment to shove open the library door and make his presence known. The door slammed into Tezuka's outstretched arm, causing the dictionary to fly out of his hand. Fuji dove to snatch it up before it fell to the floor. He landed on his hands and knees.

"Oh no," cried Oishi. He rushed over frantically. "I'm so sorry, Fuji. Did you get hurt? Do you need to be taken to the infirmary? Are you…"

Fuji interrupted Oishi's rambling. "I'm fine, Oishi. You shouldn't worry so much."

Tezuka held out his hand to help Fuji up. Fuji gratefully grabbed onto the offered limb and pulled himself up.

"Sure?" Tezuka asked, maintaining a firm grip on Fuji's hand. He held it a bit longer than was necessary.

"Yes," Fuji nodded in affirmation. He gave Tezuka's hand a gentle squeeze. "I'm fine."

"The bell's going to ring soon," pointed out Oishi, still slightly flustered. "We don't want to be late."

"We should go now, ne Tezuka?" Fuji tugged Tezuka in the direction of their next class. Tezuka allowed himself to be led. Fuji didn't bother to let go of Tezuka's hand until they reached the classroom.

xXxXxXx

"BURNING!" bellowed Taka as he swung his racquet wildly. "COME ON, FUJIKO! SHOW ME WHAT YOU'VE GOT!"

Gritting his teeth, Fuji used both hands to return the ball. Afternoon practice had just barely started, and he was already getting tired. It was just his luck to get to play against the powerhouse player first. However, Fuji wasn't called the tensai for nothing. He would find a way to win this match and make it through the rest of practice.

Fuji was winning 5-2 when Tezuka decided to make an announcement.

"Everyone, gather up!" All of the tennis members heard the stern instruction and immediately stopped what they were doing to obediently line up.

Fuji instinctively looked over in the direction of Tezuka's voice. Due to his lack of attention, Fuji forgot all about the small yellow ball whizzing towards him until it struck his cheek with a loud slap. Letting out a surprised yelp, Fuji still managed to appear graceful even as he fell onto his butt.

He grimaced inwardly at the throbbing on the side of his face. This was so going to leave a bruise.

"Fuji." Fuji raised his head to see two hazel orbs full of anxiety staring at him. "Are you alright?"

Distracted by the proximity of Tezuka's face, Fuji answered absently. "I'm OK."

Tezuka's frown did not look convinced. He tenderly cupped Fuji's injured cheek and leaned in even closer. Fuji could feel Tezuka's warm breath on his lips. "Don't lie," Tezuka commanded, applying a small amount of pressure with his hand.

Fuji winced slightly at the pain. "It hurts a bit," he admitted grudgingly. It really killed him to show any sign of weakness. Fortunately, Tezuka was the only one looking over him. Everyone else had crowded around the other side of the court to watch and laugh as Momo and Kaidoh both tackled Taka in an attempt to snatch away the swinging racket. Oishi hovered around, nervously calling for them to be careful and not hurt Taka-san.

Tezuka nodded and lightly stroked Fuji's face. "I'll get an icepack."

It was so rare for the captain to be so concerned over someone. Smiling, Fuji laid his hand over Tezuka's. "Thank you," he said sincerely.

xXxXxXx

"How's your cheek?"

Fuji smiled at Tezuka. The tensai had been requested (ordered was more like it) to sit out for the rest of practice despite his protests.

"Better," he replied optimistically. He removed the icepack from his face. "See, the swelling's gone down."

Although Tezuka didn't say anything, Fuji could clearly see the relief expressed in Tezuka's eyes.

Meanwhile, Eiji was running around the courts trying to find Oishi. He finally spotted Oishi talking to the Freshman Trio.

"Nyaaa, Oishi!!" he exclaimed. He raced forward at full speed. "You'll never guess what happened…waahhh!!"

Eiji tripped over a poor little first-year who was picking up tennis balls. The first-year knocked over the full cart of balls. Bright neon balls rolled all over the courts. Someone stepped on a ball and fell down, knocking over a nearby teammate. Soon, everyone was tripping over a ball, causing another person to trip over a ball, or making someone else fall down. It was complete pandemonium. It was like someone had set up a line of dominos and pushed over the first one.

Neither Fuji nor Tezuka were exempt from the chaos. Someone slammed into Fuji from behind, causing the startled boy to lurch forwards. He braced himself for a quick lesson on the effects of gravity.

'That's strange', thought Fuji when he landed. 'I don't remember the ground being this soft…or comfortable.'

"I got you." The deep voice came from beneath him. Apparently, in addition to being soft and comfortable, the ground could also speak. The ground sounded a lot like Tezuka though.

"Eh?" Fuji glanced down. It was Tezuka. They were both on the ground with Fuji lying on Tezuka's chest. Tezuka had apparently cushioned Fuji's fall, having wrapped his arms around Fuji in a protective embrace. It was quite cozy, being in Tezuka's arms.

"Nyaa! I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" wailed Eiji as he ran over. Tezuka and Fuji quickly got up to reassure the upset red-head that it was just an accident and that no one had any permanent injuries (emphasis on permanent).

xXxXxXx

"Hurry up," yelled Momo. He bounced his leg impatiently as Ryoma strolled lazily towards the bike. "We haven't got all day!"

Ryoma climbed on. "What's the big deal? We're just getting hamburgers like any other day."

"'Like any other day?'" repeated Momo incredulously as he pedaled furiously. "Today's the big day for all hamburger lovers! We get a free burger for every two that we buy!"

"You're going too fast," Ryoma complained. "What if someone gets hit?"

Momo snorted. "Well too bad for them. I'm in a hurry. Besides, I bet that there's not going to be anyone in the way."

"You just jinxed it."

Sure enough, two walking figures appeared in front of them. "Watch out!" shouted Momo. "Biker and rider coming through!"

The taller of the two figures threw himself at the shorter person, knocking them to the side and safely out of the bicycle's path.

"Geez," griped Momo. "What idiots would try to keep me from my free hamburgers?"

Ryoma smacked the back of Momo's head. "Idiot! That was Buchou and Fuji-senpai! We should go back and apologize."

All of the blood drained out of Momo's face as he pedaled even faster. "All the more reason to hurry. They'll kill us if we go back!"

Ryoma tugged down the brim of his cap. "Mada mada dane," he grumbled under his breath. "They're going to kill us anyways. What's the difference if it's today or tomorrow?"

xXxXxXx

"Well, that was interesting," commented Fuji from his position on the ground. Tezuka had his hands on either side of Fuji's head and was above him.

"They'll be getting laps tomorrow."

Fuji chuckled. "Hm, the ground seems to have taken a liking to me today."

Tezuka let out a long sigh. "I'm sorry."

"No need to apologize, Tezuka." Fuji wrapped his arms around Tezuka's neck and kissed him hard. Tezuka's eyes widened behind his glasses, but he was unable to move until Fuji broke off the kiss. "That will do."

"What…Fuji!" he spluttered.

"Something wrong?" asked Fuji brightly. Tezuka was speechless. Fuji took advantage of the opening to kiss him again. "I've wanted to do that all day," he confessed. Fuji's blue eyes glittered playfully. He was obviously enjoying every bit of this. "And now I've got you where I want you."

Tezuka was paralyzed with shock as Fuji captured his lips for the third time. When they finally parted, Fuji beamed up at him.

"Saa, shall we go to my house to _study_?"

xX Owari Xx

A/N: I woke up this morning and was all like 'Today's the 27th. 27's a nice number. I think I will post up a story today.' The good thing was that I already had an idea. The bad thing was that I hadn't written anything yet. As a result, this might have seemed a bit rushed. Thank you for reading! Reviews would be nice too :)


	2. Getting the Perfect Gift

A/N: This was supposed to be the fourth one-shot, but oh well. Thank you to those who reviewed/alerted/favorited. Hope you enjoy this! Beware of the OOC-ness.

Disclaimer: I don't own Prince of Tennis

**Getting the Perfect Gift**

"Mada mada dane, Buchou. I will beat you this year."

"Nyaa! Don't be so mean Ochibi! It's Buchou's birthday! See you tomorrow, Buchou!"

"Ah, please don't fight! Um, don't stay up too late, alright Tezuka? You need to get enough sleep each night."

"Come on now, Oishi-senpai! It's not every day you turn 16. You need to celebrate with hamburgers! Bye Buchou!"

"Fssssssh, happy birthday Buchou."

"Hmm…88 percent chance that you will enjoy the rest of the night, Tezuka."

Tezuka let out a long sigh as he watched his team leave. Momo rode off on his bicycle with Ryoma perched behind him. The two of them were arguing over something that most likely had to do with food. The bicycle wobbled precariously a couple times when Ryoma yelled directly into Momo's ear, but managed to stay upright. Eiji and Oishi went in the same direction. Judging from the duffel bag that Oishi held in his hand, they were probably going to Eiji's house for a sleepover. Eiji chattered excitedly as Oishi smiled and occasionally gave a chuckle. Inui and Kaidoh were also walking together. Inui had one of his many notebooks out and was showing something to Kaidoh who nodded from time to time. No doubt it was a new training regime.

When Inui's spiky hair and Kaidoh's bandana disappeared from sight, Tezuka strolled back into the Kawamura Sushi. Kawamura-san had generously closed the shop so that the Regulars could celebrate, so there were no customers lingering around.

Taka was busily cleaning up the knives that he had used in order to make their meal. Tezuka was very impressed that the taste and quality of the sushi had gotten even better since the last time that they visited the restaurant. Even though it was a loss when Taka quit the tennis club, perhaps it was for the best that he now worked at the restaurant during his spare time.

Taka glanced up as Tezuka approached and offered him a smile. He laid down the knife and walked out from behind the counter. "Did you like your present, Tezuka-buchou?"

Tezuka nodded. He had no idea when they did it, but the team had pooled together their money to get him a 200 dollar gift certificate to his favorite sporting goods store. He had protested at the amount of money, but the team assured him that he deserved it. Besides, didn't their favorite (and only) captain say that he really needed a new racquet and tennis balls? Tezuka did not recall saying such a thing, but he just couldn't turn down their present. He felt guilty at accepting such a large sum, but it was worth seeing the big smiles on everyone's faces. The certificate was tucked snugly in his pocket for safekeeping. Fuji had joked that no pickpocket would dare steal it unless they wanted to run laps for the rest of their lives.

Speaking of Fuji, where did he go? Tezuka frowned slightly. He was quite certain that Fuji had not left with the rest of the Regulars.

Taka noticed the slight change in Tezuka's stoic expression. "Is there something wrong?"

Tezuka cast his eyes around the room. "Where's Fuji?"

"Eh?" Taka blinked. "Fuji didn't leave yet? He was sitting over there earlier." Tezuka and Taka turned to face the far side of the restaurant.

Fuji was still sitting over there…fast asleep. He was slumped over the counter with his head resting in his arms. Even though his eyes were closed like they usually were, the lack of movement told Tezuka that Fuji was indeed dead to the world. How strange. Tezuka couldn't remember a time when Fuji would fall asleep outside of his home. Come to think of it, Tezuka had never seen Fuji sleeping period. This was a first.

Taka's eyes softened as they rested on his sleeping friend. "Poor Fujiko. I don't think he's had a good night's rest for the last week or so."

Tezuka threw a questioning glance in Taka's direction.

"Fuji was the one who planned this party," the sushi chef-in-training explained.

Brows furrowed in thought, Tezuka thought of something. "Didn't we have exams this past week?"

Taka scratched his head, looking puzzled. "Yeah, we did. I forgot about that. I wonder when he found the time to study."

Looking back at the slumbering boy, they then realized a problem. Fuji was still here. Not only was he still here, but he was obviously in no condition to walk home by himself. Also, he seemed so tired that neither of them had the heart to wake him up any time soon.

Eventually, Taka spoke up. "I guess I'll call his sister to come pick him up." He went towards the telephone behind the counter, but Tezuka stopped him.

"I'll take him home."

"No, you don't need to. It won't take long for his sister to come with her car," objected Taka.

"It's fine. I'll do it," said Tezuka firmly, putting his I-Am-Buchou-Obey-Me-Now voice to good use. He wasn't abusing it. Of course not. Besides, his solution made perfect sense to Tezuka. People normally wouldn't want to go out at 10 o' clock during the night, even if it was to pick someone up. Fuji's sister wouldn't need to come. Since Tezuka would be passing by Fuji's house anyways, it was all the more convenient. This could also be his way of thanking Fuji for planning the party.

Taka looked a bit dubious, but consented. Working together, they managed to get Fuji onto Tezuka's back, piggyback style. Despite the jostling and shaking, Fuji miraculously stayed asleep.

They made their way to entrance and Taka held the door open so that Tezuka could carry Fuji out. A blast of cool air greeted the tennis captain as he exited the restaurant.

"Good night, Buchou. Happy birthday!" Taka smiled before he slipped back inside to lock up the sushi shop.

Tezuka adjusted Fuji into a more comfortable position and then set off for the Fuji household. Fuji's arms hung limply around Tezuka's neck while his head lolled against Tezuka's right shoulder. The tensai was surprisingly not heavy at all, pretty much as light as a feather. Fuji had a very slender frame, but Tezuka hadn't expected him to be this light. He was a bit concerned (just a bit). Maybe Fuji was losing too much weight from lack of sleep.

It was very peaceful as Tezuka walked, much like how his day had been. He had awoken to the sunlight gently streaming through his window and the harmonious melody of chirping birds of all things. Breakfast was a pleasant occasion. His father, mother, and grandfather had been present, and all wished him a happy birthday. The family had already celebrated his birthday over the weekend, so there was no need for a major celebration. They did buy him a brand new pair of hiking boots though. Tezuka was quite touched by the present.

School wasn't too bad either. Most people didn't even know that it was his birthday, so they left him alone. On the other hand, his fangirls (cough stalkers cough) had been waiting right at the gate for him to appear. Upon his arrival, they bombarded him with humungous boxes wrapped in bright paper and outrageous bows. Those went into a trash bin that was conveniently located out of the fangirls' sight. Tezuka lost count of how many times he received a "Happy birthday, Tezuka-sama!" or "Congratulations, Tezuka-sama!" or "Please accept my present, Tezuka-sama!" or "Marry me, Tezuka-sama!" It was fine once they left him alone.

After tennis practice, Oishi had approached him and asked if he would mind coming to Taka's restaurant around 7 PM. Tezuka had agreed, not anticipating the party at all.

Movement on his back snapped Tezuka from his thoughts back to reality. He continued to keep a steady pace as Fuji shifted.

Tezuka heard a soft groan as Fuji slowly roused. "Huh…….wha……" Fuji sounded incredibly disoriented and confused. That was only to be expected, Tezuka thought. Before he had been sitting comfortably at a table and now he was being carried around on somebody's back.

"…..Te…zuka?" Somehow, Fuji had recognized him by the back of his head. He was a tensai alright, half-asleep, but still a tensai. "Why…." he asked groggily.

"You fell asleep," stated Tezuka tersely. He didn't miss a single step.

"You're…." an arm left Tezuka's shoulder, presumably to cover up a wide yawn, "bringing me home?"

"Aa…"

There was an extended pause. Although Tezuka couldn't see, he instinctively knew that Fuji was fighting to stay awake…and not doing a very good job.

"You" (yawn) "didn't have" (yawn) "to." (yawn)

"Hn…"

Another elongated moment of silence flew by as Fuji continued to battle with sleep, but Tezuka could tell that he was losing pretty quickly. Tezuka felt Fuji's forehead resting on the back of his head for a brief second before it pulled away. A little while later, though, Tezuka felt the slight pressure once more. As much as Fuji tried to hide his fatigue, it was completely obvious that it wasn't leaving any time in the near future.

"Sleep," ordered Tezuka. It was pointless for Fuji to stay awake. He might as well catch a few winks now before actually getting some sleep. If Fuji continued like this, his lack of sleep might start to affect his playing. None of them could afford to get careless.

"But I…" protested Fuji weakly. He was interrupted by yet another yawn.

"Sleep," repeated Tezuka sternly. He had absolutely no intentions of bringing Fuji home partially dead. Kami-sama knows what Yumiko would do to him if he did. After all, Fuji enjoyed making people suffer, so why wouldn't his sister? Yes, Tezuka convinced himself. He wanted Fuji to sleep only because of what Yumiko might say. It wasn't like he was worried about the smaller boy. No, it wasn't that at all.

"Alright," assented Fuji wearily. He sounded too tired to resist any longer. Tezuka was thankful that Fuji was barely conscious, for the tensai was usually stubbornly determined to have his way.

Suddenly, Tezuka felt much warmer. He realized with a start that Fuji was pressing his chest against his back. Tezuka swallowed…hard. He could feel every single curve of the tensai's chest. Fuji might be lithe, but that didn't mean that he didn't work out a lot. He had seen Fuji's naked upper body many times before. They needed to shower and change in the same room after all. However, seeing and experiencing were two completely different concepts. Tezuka had to admit that Fuji looked very nice without his shirt, but having the drowsy boy against his back was…arousing.

"You're so warm," murmured Fuji. His lips were just barely brushing Tezuka's ear, but Tezuka still felt his face heat up. He almost dropped Fuji out of shock, almost. It was a good thing that it was dark, so that Fuji couldn't see how much Tezuka was blushing.

Fuji's arms wrapped a bit more snugly around Tezuka's neck, bringing them even closer together. As if they weren't close enough already. Tezuka had a feeling that he wouldn't be able to break out of Fuji's tight grip even if he tried. He frantically tried to concentrate on breathing evenly. First though, he needed to remember how to breathe.

"Warm," whispered Fuji once more. He then proceeded to bury his head into Tezuka's neck. Tezuka inhaled sharply. Fuji's silky hair swept against his skin, causing it to tickle slightly. Whenever Fuji breathed out, his moist breath ghosted the side of Tezuka's neck. Tezuka shivered at the unexpected pleasure it brought, yet nearly tripped over his own two feet when he felt Fuji's lips against his neck. He had no idea if Fuji was doing this on purpose or not (he wouldn't put it past his sadistic friend), but he felt flustered all the same.

After what seemed like an eternity, Fuji's death grip loosened and his body relaxed. The slow rhythmic thumping of his heart on Tezuka's back and even shallow breaths indicated that Fuji had gone back to La La Land. Tezuka worked to control the thunderous pounding of his own heart. Although many people thought that Tezuka had a permanent poker face, they didn't know that it was harder to maintain a stoic façade than it seemed. Like right now.

Seven long minutes later, Tezuka finally found himself at the front door of Fuji's house with no means to knock on the door or ring the doorbell. Tezuka contemplated kicking the door, but it opened before he had to resort to such an embarrassing act.

Yumiko stood to the side to let Tezuka and Fuji in. "Tezuka-kun, thank you for bringing Syusuke home. Taka-kun called earlier to let me know that you were coming." She spoke in a hushed tone in order not to wake Fuji.

Shutting the door, Yumiko headed for the kitchen. "Can you take Syusuke to his room? I'll get you something to drink."

Tezuka had only been inside Fuji's house a few times, but he had been there enough to know where Fuji's room was.

Once inside Fuji's bedroom, Tezuka sat himself and Fuji down on the bed. "Fuji," he called softly over his shoulder. Almost immediately, Fuji stirred.

"Tezuka?" came the almost incoherent mutter.

"You're home."

Fuji moved off of Tezuka and stood up wobbly. Tezuka caught Fuji's arm and held on until Fuji was standing, though not completely upright.

"Thank you," Fuji mumbled sluggishly. He stumbled in the general direction of his bathroom and closed the door.

Tezuka went into the kitchen where Yumiko was waiting. There were two steaming mugs of tea already set on the table. He pulled out the chair opposite of her and sat down.

Yumiko offered Tezuka a tired smile. "As you can see, Syusuke hasn't been sleeping much lately."

"Hn…"

"He's had so many exams to study for in the past week, so that has already cut into his sleep. But then your birthday came up, and he decided that he wanted to be in charge of it." Yumiko held up her hand as Tezuka started to apologize. "No, it's not your fault. Syusuke's always doing this- working his butt off and never caring about his own health." She shrugged. "I suggested that he ask Oishi-kun for help with the party, but he insisted on doing it by himself." Yumiko laughed gently in a manner that resembled Fuji. "That's so much like him."

Tezuka nodded in understanding, draining his mug of tea. In school, Fuji would always hide his true potential, never putting in any more effort than was necessary. Away from school however, Fuji was a completely different person. He would give 100 and more into something that he wanted and forget all about himself.

Yumiko glanced at the clock and stood up abruptly. She quickly grabbed both of the empty mugs and placed them in the sink. "It's 10:30 PM already. I shouldn't have kept you so late," she said apologetically.

"It's fine. My father and mother aren't expecting me home until 11 PM."

"Yes, but still. You have school tomorrow, so you must rest." Yumiko walked out of the kitchen and to the front door. Tezuka got up and followed her. He shot a fleeting look towards Fuji's bedroom, a look that was not missed by Yumiko's sharp eyes.

"Would you mind checking on Syusuke before you leave?" she requested with a knowing twinkle in her eye. "I'm sure he would appreciate it." Tezuka nodded and changed directions. "Oh, Tezuka-kun?" Tezuka turned back. "Happy birthday."

"Thank you, Yumiko-san."

Tezuka entered Fuji's room for the second time that night. His eyes quickly adjusted to the dimly moonlit room and he moved to the center of the room. There Fuji lay asleep. Fuji looks really beautiful, mused Tezuka as he sat on the edge of the bed. He was careful not to make any sudden movements that might wake Fuji up.

The tensai's honey-colored hair was fanned out on his pillow, silky as ever. The moonlight shining through the window caused his pale skin to gleam with an almost ethereal glow. And on his face was the most peaceful expression Tezuka had ever seen. It was completely different than the everlasting smile that Fuji usually had. Now his face was serene and relaxed. Tezuka found that he liked this expression a lot more than Fuji's smile. Perhaps it was the fact that Fuji had never shown this side of himself before, or perhaps it was the fact that Fuji didn't know that Tezuka was watching. Either way, Tezuka liked what he saw.

Tezuka reached out with his left hand to brush aside some stray bangs that had fallen across Fuji's eyes. They really were as silky as they looked. Tezuka gazed upon Fuji's face again. So beautiful, surely it wouldn't hurt to….

He leaned in until there were only mere millimeters separating their faces, breathing in the faint apple scent that was solely Fuji. That sweet and unique scent that made his mouth water. Yes, it would be alright to….

Slowly, ever so slowly, Tezuka pressed his lips against Fuji's. Soft lips molded perfectly with Tezuka's own lips. It was better than he could have ever imagined. Even though he didn't want to, Tezuka pulled away after a few seconds. It wouldn't be fair to take advantage of Fuji any further, especially since he wasn't even awake.

Tezuka pulled up the covers a bit more and tucked it cozily under Fuji's chin. Planting a kiss on Fuji's forehead, Tezuka whispered "Good night, Fuji." With those parting words, Tezuka crept quietly out of the room and closed the door. The room was cast into darkness except for the luminous glow of the moon.

And in the moonlit darkness, a sliver of sapphire blue glittered.

And in the moonlit darkness, tingling lips curved up into a small satisfied smile.

And in the moonlit darkness, a sleepy voice murmured "Saa...happy birthday, Tezuka."

xX Owari Xx

A/N: So yeah, Fuji was awake during the kiss (although he really was asleep from the sushi shop to the house). As for the title, perfect is for Perfect Pair (obviously); Tezuka gets himself a kiss, but also gets the kiss from Fuji who was awake, get it? Anyways, happy birthday Tezuka! May you have many more with Fuji!


	3. Fun and Games

A/N: Yes, this story's still alive.

Disclaimer: I don't own Prince of Tennis.

* * *

One piece of paper. One measly flimsy piece of paper was all it took to bring the entire tennis club to an uproar.

"What?! No way!"

"Are you serious?!"

"I don't want to do that!"

"Why us?! Get some other club to do it!"

"Silence!" barked Ryuzaki, brandishing the offending sheet of paper once more. It fluttered in the slight breeze like a flag. "You are ALL participating whether you like it or not, so stop whining and sign up!"

Arai raised his hand. "Ryuzaki-sensei," he protested, "It's great that the third-year classes are doing a festival, but why does the tennis club have to help? Most of us aren't even third-years! Can't we just enjoy the festival like everyone else?" Some people nodded in agreement. Arai had brought up a good point…for once.

Ryuzaki stalked over to the second-year. "Because," she growled, "there are not enough people. Do you have any idea how big this festival's going to be?" Arai shook his head quickly, looking sorry that he had spoken up. "Very big. Not only are there several booths and games, other schools will be coming over as well. The third-years need all the help they can get. Since Tezuka's the president of student council," she jerked her head towards the tennis captain "he volunteered the tennis club to help out. So you WILL be working." She punctuated her words with a hard jab to Arai's chest.

Stepping forward, Tezuka spoke up for the first time since Ryuzaki made the announcement. "Thank you, everyone. With your help, I'm sure the festival will be a success."

The members spent the rest of tennis practice deciding on what they wanted to do and signing up. Despite their initial reluctance, they were quite excited about the whole thing. It was a festival after all, and who doesn't like festivals? Certainly not the Regulars.

"Nyaa, Fujiko!" Eiji glomped Fuji. Fortunately, the tensai had finished changing; otherwise, he would have been knocked over by Eiji's enthusiastic hug.

"Yes, Eiji?" Fuji turned towards his friend, a smile upon his face. Had it been someone other than Eiji, a smile wouldn't have been the only thing they received. Therefore, it was a good thing that it was Eiji who was doing the glomping.

Eiji released Fuji and began bouncing up and down in excitement. "The festival sounds really interesting, doesn't it?"

Stooping down to pick up his bags, Fuji chuckled. "Why, yes it does."

Eiji bobbed his head up and down. "Oishi and I are going to be selling tickets! What about you?"

Fuji's expression became a bit mischievous. "Saa…I'll be working the kissing booth."

Everyone stopped what they were doing. Eiji's eyes were as big as saucers. Oishi dropped his tennis racquet with a clatter while Inui whipped out a notebook and started writing furiously. Both Kawamura and Kaidoh turned an interesting shade of pink. Ryoma opened his mouth, but wisely decided not to say anything.

Momo, on the other hand, looked like he was going to laugh any minute. "The kissing booth, Fuji-senpai?" he managed between snickers.

Fuji's eyes snapped open, blue orbs gleaming dangerously. His lips curved up in a feral grin. "Is there something wrong with that?" he asked sweetly. Poisoned honey dripped from his words.

The cornered mouse cowered under the gaze of the hungry cat. He looked around futilely for a way to escape, but there was none. "Ha ha ha, of course not!" laughed Momo nervously, eyes darting around wildly. He instantly regretted opening his big mouth. Why, oh why, didn't he ever learn? "I think it's a great idea! Yeah, that's right!" Momo scurried out the door as fast as he could, squeaking in terror all the way.

Pleased with his kohai's reaction, Fuji switched off his killer aura. Everyone let out a huge sigh of relief as the atmosphere returned to normal. Fuji turned to Tezuka who had been unusually silent the entire time. "Saa, let's go home, Tezuka."

Tezuka slammed his locker door shut with much more force than necessary, and the entire row of lockers rattled angrily as a result. "Hn," he grunted. The Regulars warily stepped aside to let the captain and tensai pass.

* * *

Adjusting his glasses, Tezuka scanned the grounds. So far, everything looked good. All of the booths were set up, there were people operating the games, and the weather was clear and sunny. In other words, it was a perfect day to hold a festival. The third-years and tennis club members chattered enthusiastically as they hurried around doing some last-minute business.

"Ah, Tezuka."

Tezuka turned around…and stopped. "Fuji," he said with a dead-pan expression on his face. "What are you wearing?"

"Hm?" Fuji looked down at himself. He was dressed in a tight, long-sleeved shirt that was partially unbuttoned, exposing a lot more chest than Tezuka liked. The white color of the shirt complemented Fuji's smooth ivory skin perfectly and the material clung onto his body, leaving little to imagination. Two thin golden necklaces hung around Fuji's slim neck, arranged to draw the eyes downward…not that Tezuka was looking of course. A white belt studded with gold buttons rested on Fuji's hips, right above the white jeans. The outfit was obviously designed to accentuate the tensai's slender frame, and it worked well, extremely well. Tezuka didn't want to admit it, but Fuji looked very…sexy.

"Oh, the girls in my class gave this to me to wear. They said something about attracting more customers." Fuji waved his hand vaguely at a group of girls who were giggling and blushing.

"I see," grumbled Tezuka, staring angrily at the long line that already formed in front of the kissing booth. And the guy at the front of the line, in the hideous purple shirt embellished with pink roses, Tezuka didn't like him one bit. There was just something about him that made Tezuka want to give him laps for the rest of his life.

"Is there something you needed, Tezuka?" Tezuka jerked his attention back to Fuji.

"Can't you…button up your shirt a bit?" Tezuka asked uncomfortably, gesturing at Fuji's gleaming chest. Really, did the purple-clad, hair twirling guy have to leer like that?

Fuji shook his head, fingering the collar. "No buttons," he explained nonchalantly. Tezuka scowled inwardly. Whose idea was it to have Fuji half-naked at a kissing booth with people like that purple-wearing pervert as customers?

He then realized that it was about time for the festival to start. "Yudan sezu ni ikou," Tezuka muttered. If any of those people made even one move towards Fuji…

"Saa, are you worried about me?" teased Fuji. He patted Tezuka's shoulder amiably. "Don't worry; I can defend myself against rats, especially the purple ones." With that, Fuji sauntered off. Tezuka's eyes followed. He could not help but notice that Fuji's jeans were really…close-fitting.

Coughing, Tezuka left. However, he glared at the guy once more for good measure. If looks could kill, Tezuka would've been charged with murder. The guy noticed Tezuka staring daggers at him. Slowly, he backed off and ran away from the kissing booth. Tezuka walked away feeling slightly satisfied. Now if only the rest of the line would also leave…

* * *

"Tezuka!" called Oishi, waving frantically. Tezuka immediately headed over to his friend, realizing that something was wrong. The line wasn't moving and Eiji was nowhere to be seen.

"Oh, thank goodness you're here," Oishi gasped.

"Where's Kikumaru?" Tezuka asked bluntly. He had agreed to let the Golden Pair run the ticket booth only when Oishi assured him that Eiji wouldn't do anything stupid like accidentally throw the money in the trash.

Oishi wrung his hands anxiously. "Eiji went to get more tickets. We ran out."

Tezuka didn't see why he was needed though. Surely the people could wait a few minutes. "I'll be leaving then."

"No, wait!" Oishi grabbed Tezuka's sleeve. "Do you have two tickets with you? We need them immediately." Oishi leaned forward to speak in a low tone. "It's the principal and his wife."

Understanding, Tezuka drew out a strip of tickets from his shirt pocket. Since he was part of the student council, he had been given five free tickets to enjoy himself if he had the time. Tezuka wasn't planning on using them, so he gladly tore off two tickets and handed them to Oishi. Oishi took them gratefully, relief evident on his features. "Thank you, Tezuka."

Nodding, Tezuka exited the booth. He narrowly avoided Eiji who barreled in waving a heavy roll of tickets over his head. "Nyaa, I got them Oishi!"

* * *

Around noon, Tezuka found himself standing in front of the future pillar of Seigaku. "Echizen, why aren't you with Momoshiro?"

Ryoma tugged the brim of his cap down. "It's lunchtime, Buchou. We're taking a break. Running the basketball booth is a lot harder than it seems."

"Hn…" Tezuka had a feeling that there was a reason why Ryoma was here. He was right.

"Buchou, do you have an extra ticket?"

Tezuka's eye twitched. "Why?"

"Because we want to get lunch."

Folding his arms across his chest, Tezuka glared down. "Kawamura's giving all of the people working a free lunch."

Ryoma shrugged carelessly. "Yeah, but he only has sushi. We want burgers, and Momo-senpai's missing a ticket. Che, mada mada dane."

Against his better judgment, Tezuka handed Ryoma a ticket. "Don't let your guard down next time," he commanded, tucking the remaining two tickets back into his shirt pocket.

"Hai. Thanks, Buchou."

* * *

Tezuka glowered at the line of people in front of the kissing booth. It just kept growing longer and longer. Fuji, apparently, was the only one working it because no one else signed up. Tezuka clenched his fist tightly. Why did Fuji have to dress so provocatively? It wasn't just girls that were standing in line. Oh, no, there were plenty of guys waiting to be kissed as well. Resentment flared up in Tezuka's chest.

"Probability is 95 percent that you're thinking of Fuji."

"Inui." Tezuka didn't bother to tear his gaze away. Wasn't this the third time that white and black haired guy kissed Fuji? To make matters worse, Fuji didn't seem to mind one bit. In fact, he seemed to be enjoying himself.

"I see," mumbled Inui. His glasses glinted in the sunlight as his pen flew across the page on his notebook. "So Tezuka is capable of human emotions."

Tezuka ignored Inui as best as he could. Was that girl the one in his class last year? He knew there had to be a reason why he never liked her. And was it really necessary for her to have her hand on Fuji's chest?

"Probability is 100 percent that you're jealous."

"Go away, Inui." Of course he wasn't jealous. Not at all. What an absurd idea. Fuji wasn't even his boyfriend.

"Yet, you mean? You're quite predictable today, Tezuka. By the way, would you happen to have a spare ticket? I thought I saw Kaidoh looking at the stuffed animals. Probability is 97 percent that he wants a stuffed cat. And shouldn't you be making your rounds, Tezuka?"

Tezuka wordlessly handed over a ticket. Anything to make Inui leave.

* * *

Finally, the day was over. Tezuka made a beeline to the kissing booth. It wasn't because he was concerned about Fuji. He just wanted to help clean up and the kissing booth happened to be the closest place.

Fuji was still seated on the stool, head thrown back as he hummed softly. Catching sight of Tezuka, Fuji straightened up with a smile. "Saa, what are you doing here?" Fuji's hair, tousled just so, brushed against his flushed cheeks. Tezuka tried hard not to stare at the slightly swollen lips that begged to be kissed.

"Do you need help cleaning up?"

Shaking his head, Fuji stood up and strolled over. "No, I already threw out all the tickets, so I'm done."

"Aa…"

Fuji tilted his head suddenly. "What's that?" he inquired curiously, pointing at a red corner sticking out of Tezuka's shirt pocket. Tezuka pulled out the small piece of paper.

"It's a ticket," said Tezuka, frowning. He thought he had gotten rid of them all. Apparently he hadn't.

"Really?" Fuji's blue eyes were open as he gleefully snatched the ticket out of Tezuka's hand.

Tezuka blinked. He had never seen Fuji move so fast before.

Dangling the ticket in front of Tezuka's face, Fuji grinned happily. "Saa, it looks like I still have one customer left."

Eyebrows knitting together, Tezuka realized too late what Fuji was thinking. "No, I didn't…"

Fuji grabbed his shirt and yanked him forward. "One kiss coming right up!" Tezuka's protests were abruptly cut off as Fuji's lips crashed against his. After what seemed like an eternity to Tezuka, Fuji drew back.

"Saa…" Fuji licked his lips thoughtfully. "You taste nice. But I don't think that kiss was enough for one ticket." He winked slyly. "Let's continue this later at my house, ne Tezuka?"

To his horror, Tezuka found himself nodding and speaking against his own will. "Alright."

And so the festival ended.

xX Owari Xx

* * *

A/N: Read and review please!


	4. Flying Sparks

A/N: So here is the update that I said I would do...two weeks late . I'm sorry, I'm sorry! Forgive me?  
With regards to this story- have you noticed that in a lot of shoujo manga, there is usually some occasion/festival where everyone wears yukatas? Yeah...

Disclaimer: I don't own Prince of Tennis.

* * *

For the third time in the last thirty minutes, Tezuka rang the doorbell to the Fuji household, and for the third time in the last thirty minutes, Yumiko's voice called out, "Just one more minute, Tezuka-kun!" Tezuka had no choice but to continue waiting patiently for "one more minute," exactly what he'd been doing for the last thirty minutes.

It was a bad thing that he came early- a lot earlier than usual that is. If he had known that Fuji would be taking such a long time doing who-knows-what, he would have arrived much later. Then again, this was Fuji. It was absolutely futile to attempt to predict what the spontaneous tensai was going to do. Of course, that didn't prevent Inui, Yanagi, Mizuki, and others from trying to collect Fuji's elusive data. Having been acquainted with Fuji for the last couple years, Tezuka knew better to leave Fuji and his whims alone. Tezuka valued his sanity too much to do otherwise.

Now Tezuka was an extremely patient person. One might not be able to tell based on his stern, unyielding countenance and lap-assigning fetish, but he was. After all, he was the captain of Seigaku's boys' tennis team- the team that has this weird obsession with romance drama type things that involve stalking on the love triangle which turns into a square, phone sex, and Kaidoh and Inui chasing each other through a field of flowers. (1) Such a commanding position would naturally require much tolerence. Patience, therefore, was a virtue that Tezuka highly prided in himself.

However, everything has its limits. Tezuka had specifically informed Fuji that he would come promptly at seven to pick him up. Fuji merely smiled and nodded, assuring Tezuka that he would certainly remember. And so, one hour after he'd arrived, Tezuka was still standing outside Fuji's front door, waiting for Fuji to come out. For some reason, Tezuka wasn't even permitted to set foot inside the house.

Tezuka pressed the doorbell yet again. This time, Yumiko shouted, "Coming!", and the sound of thumping footsteps accompanied her words. Tezuka sighed wearily as he uncrossed his arms, the long sleeves of his yukata sliding down. Despite how long he'd been standing with folded arms, the cotton material remained unwrinkled. Tezuka smoothed down the front of his yukata. Removing his glasses, he rubbed the immaculate lens free of non-existent dust using the cuff of his sleeve, and returned the glasses to their rightful perch on the bridge of his nose. He then ran his fingers through his hair in an attempt to neaten it; the stubborn strands remained messy. Tezuka deemed himself adequately presentable.

From the other side of the door came the sounds of furious shuffling, angrily rustling clothes…the sounds of a struggle?

"No!" Tezuka jerked at Fuji's unnaturally loud voice. "Nee-san, you can't make me do this!" Even through the closed door, Tezuka could pick out the genuine panic in the tensai's plea.

"Is that so?" Tezuka shuddered inwardly. Yumiko had the exact same, if not scarier, tone that Fuji used whenever he ran into Mizuki- a sickeningly sweet tone abundantly laced with poison, promising to make your life a living nightmare if you dared to contradict in any way. And people thought Fuji was the sadistic one. They had obviously never met Yumiko.

The locks clicked loudly. Tezuka expected the door to open, but it didn't. Instead, the scuffling noises merely proceeded to increase in volume. Someone, Tezuka believed it was Yumiko, let out an indignant "Hey!" Tezuka could hear one set of pounding footsteps- no, it was two now- moving frantically away from the door. Dread crept throughout Tezuka. He rapped his knuckles against the door anxiously.

"Fuji?" he called. No one answered. Tezuka knocked again, harder this time. "Yumiko-san?"

"One moment!" Yumiko sounded out of breath. The footsteps eventually returned. One set was slow and heavy, like the person was dragging something. The second set appeared to be the something being dragged. Yumiko's labored panting and Fuji's abnormal wails of protest confirmed Tezuka's suspicions. Just what exactly was Yumiko doing to Fuji?

The door flew open, banging against the outer wall. Tezuka barely managed to avoid having his nose ripped off his face by a few millimeters. Yumiko stood in the doorway, silhouetted by the light from the hallway, holding a struggling figure by the wrists. Tezuka raised an eyebrow at the somewhat comical scene before him. "Ah, sorry for the wait, Tezuka-kun," gasped Yumiko, maintaining a firm grip on her captive. "It took a while for me to decide what Syusuke was going to wear," she shoved her victim outside, "but here he is!" The Fuji-sized person let out a startled yelp at the rough treatment and tripped.

Tezuka caught the slender body before it crashed onto the ground. Just in time, he thought, relieved. "Fuji, are you alri-" He abruptly broke off as he got a full view of the person in his arms. What the…….

"Fuji?"

* * *

Situated at the entrance to the park, the Regulars found themselves awaiting Tezuka and Fuji's arrival. For once, all of them- even Ryoma- came early. By now, they normally would've been complaining and fighting over the most trivial matters, but not this instance. The annual fireworks festival attracted many of the townspeople with its appealing light show. It was one of those few occasions where everyone came dressed up their best yukatas. Most of the attendees consisted of girls lured by the gorgeous fireworks- pretty girls decked in equally pretty yukatas flitting around while waiting for their friends or boyfriends. So the Regulars didn't come because they jumped at the chance for team-bonding like Oishi suggested, nor were they standing quietly because they were mature and patient. Oh no, their motives were much less honorable. They, like the majority of the guys hovering about the park entrance, were there to scope out the female population.

"Hey there, cutie!" shouted Momo at a petite girl in a purple kimono. "Do you have a map? 'Cause I got lost in your eyes!" He waggled his eyebrows in what he thought was a sexy manner. The girl threw him a disgusted look and stalked away. Momo smirked at his teammates. "I think I got her," he preened.

Another girl walked by. "Are you tired?" he yelled. " 'Cause you've been running through my mind all day!" The girl didn't even bother looking at him. Nevertheless, Momo appeared to be highly pleased with himself. "I'm on a roll today!" he crowed triumphantly. He set off after a small group of girls nearby.

"Ah, I don't think it's a good idea to let him do that," mumbled Taka. He waved sheepishly at a few passing girls from his class.

"Che, at least you're not dating him," drawled Ryoma. He lifted his hand lazily in the direction of a girl with two long braids wearing a pink yukata. The girl's cheeks turned the same shade as her yukata.

"Then why aren't you stopping him?" Taka questioned. He waved again at another set of girls who often frequented his father's sushi restaurant.

"Don't need to," Ryoma replied carelessly, totally indifferent to his boyfriend's antics. Ryoma was preoccupied by the girl in the pink yukata and her pig-tailed friend.

A loud smack of skin against skin rang out. "OW!! What was that for?!" The Regulars cringed. That sounded quite painful. They silently thanked the gods for not granting them Momo's idiocy. Kami-sama knows that one idiot on the team was more than enough. Momo shuffled back, looking for all the world like a puppy that had been kicked, wearing a wounded expression. A bright red handprint imprinted his puffy cheek.

"That hurt," he whined. He dragged his feet over to where the team's shortest member stood. "Oi, Echizen, kiss it to make it better?" he requested hopefully.

Ryoma slapped him in the exact same spot. "Mada mada dane," he droned over Momo's exaggerated whimpers of pain.

Meanwhile, Kaidoh was surrounded by a bunch of giggling fangirls. The girls apparently thought him to be less frightening without his bandana. They tugged at his yukata, patted his face, played with his hair, and did everything they could to make the bashful boy uncomfortable. It didn't help that they found his blushing adorable. The squeals of "Oh, he's so cute!" and "Wow, look at all those muscles" penetrated the night air. Poor Kaidoh looked like he was about to pass out any second. The mob of soft fabric and roaming hands blocked Kaidoh's every possible means of escape. He was trapped. Kaidoh tried to get some help from his boyfriend. "Fssh, Inui-senpai…"

Unfortunately for Kaidoh, Inui found his boyfriend's current predicament to be a good source for information. From somewhere inside the sleeves of his yukata, Inui produced a miniature notebook and ballpoint pen. He eagerly scribbled down notes. He wore a perverted grin on his face and his cheeks were also red, though for an entirely different reason. A random, depraved chuckle escaped his lips from time to time. If someone were to read his notebook, they would see that Kaidoh's data was not the only thing recorded. The girls' stats were also jotted down in a cramped handwriting, filling up most of the page.

"I think I see Tezuka," Oishi interrupted. The Regulars abandoned their activities to look. It was indeed their beloved captain making his way towards them. However, they were more intigued by the person on Tezuka's left.

Eiji whistled softly. "Wow, Buchou got himself a hot girlfriend," said Eiji, blatantly admiring Tezuka's companion. He wasn't the only one. All of the guys were gawking at the beauty by Tezuka's side. Many had drool trickling down their chins, Inui among them. The girl glided effortlessly down the sidewalk, easily matching Tezuka's pace. Her deep blue yukata, embroidered with delicate silver butterflies and tied shut with a matching silver obi, seemed to float as she walked. The Regulars could've sworn that the dainty butterflies were fluttering their wings. The girl's amber hair, pinned back by a couple of glittering bobby pins, and her porcelain skin shone even by the dim light of the moon.

"You shouldn't stare at other people like that when you're already with someone," chided Oishi absently, for he was busy hypocritically oogling at the girl. So much for being faithful. "And how do you know that she's Tezuka's girlfriend?"

"Nyaa, take your own advice, Oishi," retorted Eiji good-naturedly at his boyfriend. Eiji peeked at the girl again. "And isn't it obvious? They match!"

He was correct. Tezuka's midnight-black yukata and dark blue obi would've otherwise been plain if not for the design across the chest- an enormous and elaborate butterfly stitched in shimmering navy blue thread. The pattern complemented the girl's yukata perfectly. Around them, hordes of girls threw furtive glances at the couple, swooning over Tezuka, but scowling at his date with vehement jealousy.

"Everyone," Tezuka greeted curtly. "I apologize for our tardiness." The girl smiled winningly, her eyes closed as a result.

"No need to apologize, Buchou," boomed Momo who had recovered from his rejection. He leered at the girl. "Hello, gorgeous. I lost my number. Can I have yours?" Tezuka glared at Momo.

"Enough with the lame pick-up lines, Momo-senpai," scoffed Ryoma. He addressed the girl haughtily. "I'm Echizen, and I can beat Tezuka-buchou in tennis," he declared. Tezuka glared at Ryoma.

"Not for at least another three years," Inui contradicted. He wrote something down. "There's a 72 percent chance that we haven't met before," he informed the girl. "But there's a 93 percent chance that we'll get to know each other better." His glasses gleamed. "A lot better." Tezuka glared at Inui.

"Fsssh," hissed Kaidoh. He gaped at the girl for a few seconds. "I…I work out a lot," he muttered eventually, looking down at his feet modestly. Tezuka glared at Kaidoh.

"That's right. I don't think I've ever seen you at the restaurant before," said Taka shyly. "Would you like to come eat there afterwards? I can make you some sushi if you want," he proposed. Tezuka glared at Taka.

"Ah, don't mind them," Oishi advised genially. "I'm Oishi," he introduced himself. "If you ever need help with something or someone to talk to, you can always ask me," he offered. Tezuka glared at Oishi.

"Nyaa, you're really cute!" commented Eiji with a big smile. Tezuka glared at Eiji. "You kinda remind me of my friend, Fuji." Nodding happily, Eiji faced Tezuka. "Oh yeah, where is Fujiko? He said he was coming with you."

The Regulars finally realized that the petite tensai was not among them. Glaring at his teammates, Tezuka opened his mouth, but it was the girl who spoke up in Fuji's distinct lilt.

"Saa, I'm right here."

* * *

_(Flashback)_

"Fuji?"

Fuji laughed nervously. "Yeah, it's me," he said uncomfortably, looking down at himself, "me in girls' clothes." With Tezuka's help, Fuji regained his footing, reluctantly leaving the warm security of Tezuka's arms. How humiliating this was. It was bad enough that he was dressed in one of Yumiko's yukatas, but for him, the ever-graceful tensai, to trip? Absolutely unheard of, not to mention that Fuji was a whole hour late. And to rub more salt into his injured pride, Tezuka had witnessed everything. How many times had Tezuka ordered him not to let his guard down? An infinite number of times. And what had Fuji gone and done? He had let his guard down.

_Click._

The two boys lifted their heads to find Yumiko still at the doorway, now with a camera in hand. "My, don't you two look adorable together?" she cooed, raising the camera again to snap another photo. "You're even wearing matching yukatas. It must be hitsuzen." (2) The camera clicked merrily away. Satisfied with the pictures, Yumiko stepped back into the house, waving cheerfully. "You can thank me later, Syusuke. Don't keep him out too late, okay Tezuka-kun? Have fun!" The door slammed shut.

Following the awkward silence, Fuji noticed Tezuka scrutinizing his outfit. "Fuji," he asked hesitantly, "why are you wearing this?"

"Ah." Fuji wracked his brain for an answer. After a while, he stated simply, "Yumiko forced me to." Tezuka readily accepted the concise reply with an understanding nod.

It was actually an understatement. The minute he had set foot inside the house, Yumiko ambushed him. She had dragged him into his room, informing him that due to an unfortunate accident that she had absolutely no control over, all of his yukatas were conveniently dirtied or wrinkled. Because they were all in the wash, there was absolutely nothing left for him to wear. However, he shouldn't worry because she had already come up with a brilliant solution to the problem. Fuji didn't even have an opportunity to accuse her of intentionally getting rid of his yukatas. The next thing he knew, she had blindfolded him and stripped off his shirt and pants.

He had flown off the handle, loudly protesting at the state of his near-nakedness. Even though he couldn't see a single thing thanks to the blindfold, it was still mortifying. Yumiko just laughed in his face. She calmly reminded him that she had already seen him naked from when he was little, so he should be grateful that she was allowing him to keep his underwear on. She then progressed to dress him up in yukata after yukata. Despite how the material felt a lot softer than his own, Fuji could not help but be apprehensive. Yumiko would pause at intervals to elapse into giggling fits. And why did the obi feel much bigger than usual?

From downstairs, Fuji could hear Tezuka ringing the doorbell. Yumiko waved aside his worry that Tezuka might be cold outside, assuring him that Tezuka would be fine (she was actually too lazy to go downstairs to open the door). One hour, several yukatas, and much hair-fussing later, she finally removed his blindfold. And when Fuji saw what he was wearing, he'd freaked out. If he'd known about it, Inui would immediately say that it was impossible for Fuji to freak out. In spite of that, Fuji was a guy- gay, but still a guy- who suddenly found himself dressed like a girl. It was only logical for him to start spazzing.

Because his head was still reeling from the overload, Yumiko was able to move him all the way to the door before he regained his senses. He tried to run back upstairs, but she caught him somehow and dragged his flailing body outside with an unknown strength before unceremoniously propelling him straight into Tezuka. And people thought he was the sadistic one. They had obviously never met Yumiko.

Fuji snapped out of his reverie to hear Tezuka say something. "Sorry," Fuji apologized. "You were saying?"

Tezuka wore an odd, flustered expression on his face, like he was struggling to find the appropriate words. His lips parted and closed several times. Ultimately, he spoke up. "You look nice," he muttered, averting his gaze. Turning his head, he refused to look Fuji in the eyes. Although it was dark, Fuji noticed that Tezuka's cheeks and ears were stained a brilliant crimson.

Fuji perked up immediately. "Really?" A warm fuzzy feeling washed through his body. He could feel his own face heating up at the sincere compliment. He squirmed joyfully inside, and smiled brightly to convey his pleasure. It must've worked for Tezuka flushed a deeper shade of red. So maybe wearing girls' clothes wasn't so bad after all. If Tezuka said he looked nice, then surely it was alright. And Tezuka said that he looked nice… If Fuji was a fangirl, he would've swooned right on the spot.

Grabbing Fuji's hand, Tezuka cleared his throat. "Let's go. We're late," he said shortly. He tugged Fuji's hand lightly, maintaining a gentle grip and only letting go once Fuji started to follow.

* * *

_(Present)_

There was a long pause as the Regulars drank in the revelation. Then reality slapped them hard in the face, Sanada-style.

"EH?!" The collective gasp from the Regulars caught passersby's attention.

"W-wait, you're FUJI-SENPAI?!" Momo looked horrified. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean what I said! Please give me your numbe- I mean, please don't kill me!" he begged, cowering behind Ryoma.

"Mada mada dane," grumbled Ryoma. "I can beat you in tennis too, Fuji-senpai." The bright red flush on his cheeks ruined his aloof charade.

"Fuji? That's really you? Oh..." Taka rubbed the back of his head, embarrassed. "W-well, you can still come for sushi if you want..."

"This is…this is illogical! How could my data lie?" Inui muttered as his pen attacked his notebook. He kept on peeking up whenever he thought Fuji wasn't looking. He got caught every single time.

An abashed Kaidoh couldn't even find anything to say. "What's the matter, Kaidoh?" Fuji teased his kohai. "Karupin got your tongue?" Kaidoh turned scarlet and covered his face with his hands.

"Nyaa!" cried Eiji. He glomped Fuji. "Fujiko really does look cute in girls' clothes!" he gushed. Eiji nuzzled his best friend's cheek affectionately, undaunted by Tezuka's Hands-Off-Or-You-Die scowl.

Fuji smiled as he patted an enthusiastic Eiji on the back. "Saa, that's kind of you to say so, Eiji." He distangled himself from the hug to ensure that Tezuka would not be commiting a murder that night. "We should go in now to get some seats, ne?"

"F-Fuji," stammered Oishi. Of all the Regulars, he was blushing the hardest, his head a boiled egg with two chunks of hair on top. "Isn't it kind of weird for you to be dressed like that? I- I don't mean any offense, but…"

Around them, people were starting to whisper among themselves, having gathered from the Regulars' loud conversation that the beautiful girl was not really a girl at all. The guys still snuck glances at the pretty tensai while the girls were positively fuming. How dare a guy look so much better than them?!

"Hmm?" Fuji cocked his head to the side. "I don't know. I thought I looked alright in this."

Tezuka and jealous girls' vision: Fuji peered up from under his lashes to reveal a flash of glimmering blue. He raised up his hand to smother his chuckles- an unnecessary, but undeniably adorable movement.

Regulars and infatuated guys' vision: A magnificent sight to behold! Those eyes as blue as the ocean is deep, framed by long, thick lashes, gazing coyly about! That unblemished, ivory skin, tinged with the lightest blush! Those high sloping cheekbones and feminine facial features! That downy, honey-colored hair kissed by moonlight! Those plump and delectable pink lips! That delicate hand demurely brought up over those lips! The graceful arch of that slim wrist! That slender figure and that narrow waist wrapped in a yukata! And all of that set against a background of blinding white light and ruby-red roses! In other words, the paragon of the shy and innocent, pure and traditional, beautiful and young Japanese maiden that all men dream of!!!

Cue the mass nosebleeds.

* * *

In spite of the immense crowd and their tardiness, the Regulars were able to secure a position near a sakura tree. Oishi, being prepared, had the insight to lug along several blankets which he now distributed. Tezuka snagged one. He wrapped his fingers around Fuji's hand, like he did at the house, and pulled the smaller boy to a secluded area directly underneath the sakura tree, isolated from the rest of the team. He spread out the blanket onto the grass with a flick of his wrists, and motioned to Fuji to sit down. Fuji complied, smiling all the while. Carefully rearranging the folds of his yukata, Fuji shifted around until he found a comfortable position to settle in. Tezuka lowered himself down onto the blanket on Fuji's right.

From back here, they had a wonderful view of the night sky. A deep inky paint spilled across the sky, coating the surface with an even layer of darkness. Miniscule diamonds twinkled. Those random dots of light sparkled through the black veil of night. The moon, out of consideration for the festival, retreated behind some passing clouds lighting them with an etheral glow. Somewhere out there, crickets chirped. Their calming melody blended with the harmonious murmurs of conversations to create a soothing lullaby. In the dark, the people's yukatas stood out the most, flickers of bright colors scattered about the park.

The sakura tree behind Tezuka and Fuji had been there for as long as anyone could remember. The ancient, sturdy trunk, worn out and hunched with age, curved protectively over the two boys. Outstretched branches shielded them from the elements. A light breeze swept through and carefully shook the branches of the tree. The rustling of the cherry blossoms further enhanced the tranquil atmosphere. The branches' lazy swaying dislodged a few petals; they floated down slowly- ever so slowly- to settle in the tensai's hair.

Reaching over, Tezuka pinched a fragile pink petal between his thumb and index finger. "You have petals in your hair," he explained in answer to Fuji's curious expression. One by one, he painstakingly plucked out the satin-like scraps- seemingly woven into Fuji's hair- with nimble and deft fingers. Fuji sat, quietly observing Tezuka's ministrations with hands folded in his lap. Tezuka combed his fingers through the silky strands; the last petals fluttered down, scattering over the blanket. Fuji smiled his thanks and returned to staring expectantly at the sky. However, Tezuka had different ideas.

"Fuji," he uttered softly. Fuji turned his head at Tezuka's barely audible baritone. Tezuka's left hand, fingers still entangled in Fuji's hair, slid down to caress the side of Fuji's face. Tezuka cupped Fuji's smooth cheek in his hand and leaned forward slowly. Gently, but surely, Tezuka kissed those soft lips. His impulsive action elicited a tiny gasp from the startled tensai, whose blue eyes flickered open and body stiffened in surprise. Tezuka remained where he was, mouth firmly locked onto Fuji's. He could taste the faintest trace of a mixture of mint and apples. It was a pleasant taste- fresh, yet sweet at the same time- just like Fuji himself. Tezuka continued applying a soft pressure to the tempting lips, refusing to back down. Fuji gradually relaxed; his tense lips yielded to the mild intensity of Tezuka's lips, and he began to respond to the tender probing. He kissed Tezuka back sweetly, though still a bit hesitant, mouth molded perfectly against the captain's. Parting his lips, he breathed in slightly. Tezuka's cool, refreshing breath washed over his tongue, and Fuji shivered from the sensation.

_BANG!!!_

Tezuka and Fuji drew apart at the sounds of the first fireworks. Delighted squeals and exclaimations filled the air. Bright colors exploded across the sky- neon green, crimson red, cobalt blue, golden yellow, blazing purple, and phosphorescent orange. The incandescent sparks danced among the stars, illuminating the heavens with a hued luminosity. Down below, people watched spellbound and pointed out the flashing shapes to one another. Tezuka and Fuji leaned back on their hands, observing the fireworks.

Fuji's hand crept across the blanket, covering the space between them. It paused just before coming into contact with Tezuka's skin. It lingered there for a moment, as though unsure of what to do next. Then, decisively, Fuji hooked his right pinkie around Tezuka's left. (3) "It's beautiful tonight, ne Teuzka?" he asked serenely, looking over at the bespectacled boy.

Tezuka glanced down briefly at their linked pinkies- the small gesture of acceptance- before bringing his gaze back up. He caught his breath, hypnotized by the glow of the tensai's face that was caused by the light of the fireworks. "Yeah," he said quietly. He gazed directly at Fuji. "It's beautiful tonight," he echoed pointedly.

And the radiant smile Fuji rewarded him with was even more beautiful than the fireworks.

xX Owari Xx

* * *

A/N: And that concludes the longest one-shot I've written so far- another plotless chunk of fluff. This time, I tried a different style with not as much dialogue and more... not-dialogue. Spellcheck died on me T.T Hopefully, there weren't that many mistakes. And the title? It's not just talking about the fireworks. It's flying sparks of TeFu love :D

(1) I got this wonderful quote from this quiz on Quizilla. It was like, what Prince of Tennis school are you from or something. This was the result for Seigaku. It was a great quiz with funny results. Unfortunately, I can't find it anymore T.T But just for the record, I didn't make up the quote.  
(2) A tribute to Yuuko Ichihara of Tsubasa RC and xxxHolic (they all belong to CLAMP)  
(3) Anyone watch the Teen Titans movie? Yeah, it's based on that scene at Tokyo Tower where Starfire and Robin link pinkies :) Very cute, ne? Don't own any of that either.

To wrap up this A/N, for those of you that will be reviewing, please answer this seemingly random question: **If Tezuka were to wear jewelry, what kind would it be?** Anyways, that's it for now! I'll update again after finals or when I get an idea (feel free to suggest some). Hope you enjoyed this, and review please!


	5. Friend in Need

A/N: Gah, I haven't been on here for so long. Sorry for the wait! T.T At least AP's are over... This story takes place after the Nationals.

Disclaimer: I don't own Prince of Tennis.

* * *

The air hummed pleasantly, with snippets of conversations floating around as the members of Seigaku's boys' tennis team prepared to go home after tennis practice and continue with the rest of their tennis-filled day. It wouldn't be an exaggeration to say that their lives revolved around tennis. They woke up in their tennis-decorated rooms; ate some breakfast to give them energy to play tennis; attended morning tennis practice; went to school to keep up their grades in order to stay on the tennis team; had tennis practice; went home by some means as to improve their stamina or physical condition; played some more tennis at home, on the street courts, or at some indoor courts; had dinner to replace the tennis-burned calories, did their homework for the aforementioned keeping up of grades to stay in tennis; played tennis video or computer games; watched tennis on TV; went to bed dreaming tennis dreams, and began the whole process again the next day. Such a tennis-oriented life was only naturally expected of a tennis player, even if said tennis player wasn't even in high school yet (though some looked old enough to be out of college). However, just because they were all very passionate (AKA obsessed and one step short of crazy) about the most wonderful, gravity-defying sport of all time, it did not mean that they were not entitled to have a normal social life (anything related to tennis did not count, sadly), as Tezuka was about to find out.**(1)**

Rubbing a white fuzzy towel through his damp locks, Tezuka mentally steeled himself for the great battle before him- moving from the showers to his locker. This was, by no means, an easy feat, nor was it one to be mocked. The dangers were perilous and plentiful- boys flung themselves into the air, barreled after each other, flung projectiles with deadly precision, etc. Tezuka took a deep breath and decisively charged (he actually walked, but never mind that) directly into the line of fire. He nimbly weaved his way around thrashing bodies, expertly dodged flying objects, and after a long hard fight, made it successfully to the hollow metal sanctuary called his locker.

It was ordinarily his duty to ensure that the club behaved in an orderly conduct, but at times like this, Tezuka believed that it would be better to let his fellow teammates go wild and burn off whatever energy they had left after practice. A captain he might be, but Tezuka was neither fool nor dictator. He knew very well the potential consequences of constantly restraining all that unbridled liveliness- one day, at the most inconvenient time, all hell could break loose. That was why he allowed them to run amok. Indeed, if one wanted some hands-on experience before exploring say a jungle or such, one needed only to pay the locker room a visit- it was full of animals (the ones that skipped lunch were particularly vicious) and certainly precarious enough.

Removing the towel from his hair, Tezuka reached into the locker and pulled out various articles of clothing. He could see, out of the corner of his eye, Fuji and Inui at the far end of the row chuckling as they pored over a very suspicious neon purple notebook. Tezuka made a mental note to refuse any drinks or food from either of them for the next couple of weeks. He now worked on auto-pilot: yanking on his pants, buttoning up his short-sleeve uniform shirt, raking a comb carelessly through his hair, bending down to tie his shoes, and groping around blindly in search of his glasses. Tezuka affixed the familiar frame upon the bridge of his nose. Reaching into the narrow dark spaces of the cubicle, Tezuka hauled out his bag and tennis racquet and slung them over his shoulders. He swung the locker door shut with a rusty squeak… and found Fuji's smiling face right next to his.

A normal person, upon suddenly seeing the tensai pop up seemingly out of thin air, would have, under ordinary circumstances: (A) screamed like a little girl, (B) passed out (in the cases of the faint of heart), or (C) A and then B. But Tezuka was Tezuka, so he made up and went with answer choice (D) none of the above. He was quite used to Fuji's amazing appearing and disappearing acts, which would put any blond, orange-clad, wannabe Hokage to shame.**(2)** As a result, Tezuka was able to get away with just a mild heart attack which he hid quite skillfully (one could never be totally immune to Fuji's antics).

"Fuji," he said tonelessly, inclining his head in acknowledgement. _'Is there something you need?'_

"Tezuka." Fuji smiled charmingly. "I have a favor to ask." _'Ne, you know me too well.'_

Tezuka let out a noncommittal "Hnn." Anyone else would have taken the response (or lack of, depending on how you looked at it) as a negative; however, in TeFu telepathy, that somehow translated into a "Continue" or a "Go on." Either way, Fuji got the message loud and clear.

"I need some advice," Fuji requested earnestly, lacing his fingers behind his back. Somewhere a few rows down, there was a loud smack, swiftly accompanied by loud swearing and pounding footsteps. Several shouts also arose from that general area.

Raising an eyebrow, Tezuka pondered Fuji's latest request. It seemed harmless enough, giving advice, but since when did Fuji, Seigaku's tensai, need advice? Tezuka had heard that the last time someone offered to give Fuji advice, that person ended up receiving advice from Fuji instead.**(3)** The natural instinct to help out kicked in though, and Tezuka berated himself for being even remotely suspicious as to Fuji's intentions. Still, this was Fuji he was dealing with. "Advice?" he repeated, just to make sure he hadn't misheard.

Fuji's lips quirked up, clearly amused by the indecision running rampant around Tezuka's head. _'Yes, advice,'_ he confirmed by a slight nod of his head. Fuji bit his lips in order to muffle his chuckles. He could see it all in Tezuka's sharp hazel eyes- the vicious internal debate as whether to agree to give Fuji advice or to politely decline. The smart choice, for anyone who valued their current mental state, would be, of course, to decline, and Tezuka was a smart person who valued his current mental (albeit highly stressed) state. But Fuji knew what Tezuka would choose; Fuji nearly always knew what Tezuka would choose. Tezuka might be cold and aloof, but he never ever shied away from his responsibilities and duties as a friend. And besides, who could ever say no to Fuji, no matter how shady his demands might sound? So Fuji waited patiently, hands clasped behind his back, for Tezuka to say yes.

"What kind of advice?" Tezuka finally asked warily. If it had to do with tennis, then that was definitely doable. He prayed that it would be tennis-related. Perhaps it had to do with school? He could do that too, though it was highly unlikely that the tensai needed any help regarding school. If Fuji ever did have trouble, he could always charm his way through with that sweet, angelic smile of his (or resort to blackmail in times of dire need). Maybe Fuji needed some help dealing with Yuuta? No, Fuji handled things in that aspect quite well (even if Yuuta stubbornly refused to admit it), and Yumiko would be a much better source of help. Whatever it was, Tezuka was fine with it just as long as it wasn't…

"Love advice," said Fuji offhandedly, adjusting the straps of his bag. He gleefully watched as Tezuka's eyes twitched and the pupils dilated in response to the blunt answer. Now wasn't that cute? Tezuka fixed his eyes upon Fuji, with _'Are you serious?'_ written all over his stoic face. Fuji knew perfectly well that Tezuka Kunimitsu did not give out love advice. Tezuka knew that Fuji knew, and Fuji knew that Tezuka knew that Fuji knew, and Tezuka knew that Fuji knew that Tezuka that Fuji knew, and Fuji knew that Tezuka knew that Fuji knew that Tezuka knew that Fuji knew… or something like that.

"Shouldn't you ask Kikumaru instead?" Tezuka asked, spying a tiny ray of hope for escape tantalizingly within reach. He spotted the energetic redhead tackling his vice-captain a few meters away. "Oishi could do it too," Tezuka added upon second thought. However, Tezuka was subconsciously aware that if he had intended to, then Fuji would've asked the Golden Pair already. There was no avoiding this. Sure enough, Fuji shook his head, adopting a mixed expression of amusement and pity.

"No, you're the only one that can help me," Fuji confirmed, sealing Tezuka's fate. He smirked inwardly- it was his win.

Tezuka groaned inwardly- it was his loss. "Let's go," Tezuka grudgingly stated, resigning to the inevitable.

"Okay," Fuji said cheerfully (or evilly).

* * *

Tezuka and Fuji found themselves at a quaint little café that had just opened a few weeks ago near the school. Why they needed to be at a café, Tezuka did not know. He had pointed out that they could talk while walking home (they could get some exercise and they wouldn't need to spend any money), but Fuji had adamantly insisted on coming here, something about trying out the cakes (which was even more of a reason for them not to go since cakes were sickeningly sweet and had no nutritional value whatsoever). However, Fuji had said that the café served tea as well. Tezuka finally gave in only after Fuji solemnly swore not to tamper with Tezuka's drink in any way or force him to eat anything against his own will. His suspicions slightly assuaged, Tezuka had allowed Fuji to lead the way.

To Tezuka's intense displeasure, he found out that the café was swamped with a tsunami of girls- screaming, squealing, shoujo girls- the annoying ones that cooed over everything, cried out "Kyaa! Kyaa! Kyaa!" every few seconds, and blushed over the smallest of remarks. And their giggles? Hands down the most irritating sound on the planet. If everyone were to donate a roll of duct tape (and Tezuka was acquainted with a few girls who would require more than one roll), then the world would be a much better and quieter place without all the shallow, high-pitched conversations. And if everyone also donated a coil of rope, then all of those whiny, easily-reduced-to-tears girls could be tied up and shipped somewhere far far away (Antarctica, maybe?). Tezuka knew, from first-hand experience, that many of those girls were especially clingy, so rope would definitely be necessary. Ah, if only they could get rid of all them. Tennis practice would run so much more smoothly without any interruptions or distractions (how some of his players could be infatuated by those vexatious creatures was a complete mystery to Tezuka).

"You are sure that Kikumaru can't help you?" asked Tezuka wearily. This was a one-time thing, he told himself, only a one-time thing. After today, he was never going to give out love advice again. If it got out that he, Tezuka, Mr. I-have-the-emotional-range-of-a-teaspoon, was giving out _love_ advice, he would never hear the end of it.**(4)** Never again would he do this. Well, if Fuji asked, he might reconsider doing it…just once more.

"Yes, I'm sure," Fuji said firmly. Using his thumb and index finger, Fuji plucked up the shiny silver spoon resting on the white cotton napkin lying on the table at his right. He held it up, under the pretense of examining his reflection on the back side of the polished surface. He was actually looking at the strange trio seated at the table for six behind him. Since he was waiting for his food with nothing else to do, he might as well watch the other customers.

They were a peculiar group. The person seated closest to the wall (and leaning on it) had black hair and a black leather jacket. His eyes were concealed by a pair of expensive looking sunglasses, and he emitted a very powerful and fascinating aura even though he appeared to be asleep at the moment. From the sunglasses and the cane the man clutched in his hand, Fuji deduced that the man was blind. Next to him was another man with glasses, a baggy graphic tee, multiple piercing, and an odd short braided hairstyle. He was talking, leaning forward and waving his fork around to make his point. Sitting across from those two was a young girl about 12 years old. Although he could only see the back of her blond head and straightened back, he could tell from her arm movements that she, like the guy talking was also eating something, probably a slice from the cake on the table. **(5)**

Tezuka could tell that Fuji was doing anything but checking his reflection in the spoon. Fuji's eyes remained firmly affixed upon one spot, and he didn't move the spoon around either to check the view from various angles. More likely, he was observing the three people at the table behind him, if the twitching at the corners of his mouth was any indication. "What do you need advice on?" Tezuka inquired, slightly louder than he usually spoke to regain Fuji's attention.

"Hmm?" A slightly distracted Fuji tore his eyes away from his shiny spoon to blink at Tezuka. He replaced the spoon back on the napkin as carefully as he had picked it up. "Oh, it's not for me," Fuji assured Tezuka. Fuji fingered a corner of the napkin. "It's for…" Fuji paused for a bit. He pursed his lips as though in concentration, trying to figure out how to best word this. If he wasn't careful, he might end up revealing too much information. Now he could not have that happening. Fuji gave the napkin a tiny tug. "…a friend," he finished lamely. Great, Tezuka would surely figure it out somehow.

"Hnn." Tezuka stared straight at Fuji's eyelids. Fuji shifted in his seat and turned his head away. A friend indeed, Tezuka thought wryly. He wasn't sure if he was to be insulted that Fuji used such a hackneyed statement on him. Tezuka was also highly disappointed that Fuji chose not to openly admit that he was the one in need of advice. One day, Tezuka vowed to himself, he would get Fuji to always show his true self. In the mean time, two could play at Fuji's game. "What does your… friend need advice on?"

Fuji refrained from answering as the waiter set down a delicate china plate in front of him and a pot of tea complete with cups in front of Tezuka. Leaning forward, Fuji inhaled the deliciously sweet aroma wafting up from the thick slice of green tea cake sitting before him. Ahhh… "Would you like some?" Fuji offered politely. Tezuka replied in the negative, so Fuji happily pulled the plate closer to himself.

"My, ah, friend," Fuji started, eying his cake hungrily, "has a crush on someone." A break was necessary. With an impressive display of self-control, Fuji cut off a small portion of the cake (too small, in his humble opinion) and ate it. Instantly, a burst of flavor exploded in his mouth. The moist cake and the smooth icing melted on his tongue, spreading the moderately sweet, cool taste. Fuji hummed with pleasure. He snuck a peek at Tezuka. Tezuka's eyes were starting to glaze over, and they darted briefly to somewhere behind Fuji. Ah, so Tezuka thought that the friend had a crush on that type of girl. "He has a crush on a guy," Fuji corrected Tezuka's unspoken assumption.

Though taken aback, Tezuka managed to conceal his surprise by busying himself with the teapot and teacups. Wasn't this a shocker? Not really. Tezuka knew for a fact that the majority of his players weren't exactly taking the straight road (in addition to being the battlefront of a never-ending war, the locker room also served as an unofficial make-out site for those few bold couples, but Tezuka absolutely drew the line at anything more). Plus, with Fuji's effeminate, bishounen features, it would actually make sense for him to go for a guy (come to think of it, he'd never seen Fuji go out with a girl though there had been plenty of confessions). As Tezuka thought over the new bit of information, he became acutely aware of Fuji's intense gaze, so he chose his next words cautiously. "I… don't see anything wrong with that," he uttered slowly.

Breathing out a sigh of relief, Fuji broke out into a huge smile. "Oh, that's good then," he said brightly. Fuji forked off another section of his cake and delicately devoured it. "I just wanted to make sure that you're okay with it," he explained, using the tip of his tongue to lick off a bit of icing at the corner of his lips as he spoke. Fuji relaxed now, relieved that Tezuka, whose family was extremely conservative, had nothing against the matter. Fuji nudged his plate forward again. "Are you certain you don't want some? It's really good," Fuji tempted. He offered his fork to Tezuka, handle first.

"I'm fine." Tezuka reached over and gently pushed the plate back. _'You enjoy it.'_ Fuji flashed him another brilliant smile. Tezuka felt his heart beat slightly faster at the sight, and it had nothing to do with what he assumed was a sugary bomb of a cake. Tezuka had heard rumors (gleaned from the various chatty girls in his classes) that Fuji's infamous angel's smile fluttered pulses, and as far as he could see, it was true.**(6)** "What's your…friend's problem?"

"Let's see." Fuji fiddled with his napkin for a while, bringing it to his lips to wipe away a few crumbs. "I suppose," he began slowly, "that the easiest way to say this is that my… friend has a crush on a guy, but he doesn't really know what to do." Tezuka gave him a look. Fuji read it (correctly) as a _"That's it?"_ expression. Fuji shrugged as he picked up his fork again to go for another round at his cake. _'Saa, what can I say?'_ There was laughter in his smile. _'At least it's a pretty standard dilemma.'_ Fuji took another bite of his cake, closing his eyes (in his case, keeping them closed) in appreciation.

Tezuka was deep in thought. How odd. He was sure that a problem of such simplicity would be no trouble for Seigaku's tensai. No, this was much too easy. There had to be a catch somewhere. However, that would take some time figuring out, not to mention he hadn't found out why Fuji specifically asked for his advice. So for now, Tezuka would pretend like they were talking about Fuji's "friend". "I think that it would depend on what your… friend is like."

"What he's like?" Fuji cocked his head to the side, nibbling on the prongs of his fork.

"Yes. His personality."

Fuji slowly brought another piece of cake into his mouth. "I guess…well… he's a bit hard to understand." Fuji toyed with his fork, balancing the prongs on his plate and twirling the handle with his right hand as he leaned his cheek against the palm of his left. "People generally think that he's a good person since he acts nice around them." Fuji gave out a sudden chuckle as he ceased his twirling and the fork fell onto the plate with a tiny clatter. "Of course," he added, eyes shining with mischief, "regular people don't get to see his real personality." He smiled angelically (to Tezuka, the smile seemed devilish).

Giving out a miniscule, knowing smile that only Fuji could see, Tezuka reached over to nab the gleaming teapot to pour out a cup of steaming hot tea. He asked if Fuji wanted a cup, but Fuji declined. Tezuka held the cup under his nose, breathing in the warm, soothing fragrance, feeling relaxation course through his veins. Fuji automatically passed the stout jar of sugar in Tezuka's direction. Nodding his thanks, Tezuka sprinkled in a bit of sugar, adding the faintest amount of sweetness to his drink, a habit that he had picked up from hanging out with Fuji.**(7)** Fuji had described himself quite well, Tezuka thought, slightly bemused. "Have they known each other for long?" he inquired, playing along. He stirred his tea with Fuji's spoon (because Fuji did not need a spoon to eat cake).

"They've known each other for a few years," Fuji answered absently, taking another bite of the heavenly cake. Yummm… Tezuka was really missing out.

"Are they close?" Tezuka knew what Fuji was up to with all those unnecessarily happy sighs and hums, and Tezuka was not going to give in. He would not be tempted, not one bit, by that small slice of delicious, heaven-on-a-plate goodness…darn. Iron will, iron will, iron will…

Hmph, so Tezuka didn't fall for his act after all. No matter. Fuji rolled the green tea flavor over his tongue, savoring the sweetness. "Actually, they're really close," Fuji confided. "I think that's why they would make a great couple- they understand each other so well." A shrill giggle sounded somewhere behind Fuji, and annoyance streaked through him (though he continued to maintain his smiling mask). Seriously, those girls were so infuriating. It was bad enough that he had to deal with their never-ending confessions and mannerisms day after day, and now they continued to plague him outside of school? He had to admit; perhaps always being cheerful wasn't such a good thing. Those girls never learned to give up. Something had to be done with them. Could he try to ship them to Hyoutei? Yes, that would be an excellent idea! Atobe owed him after all, for injuring his Tezuka's arm (despite how many times Tezuka insisted that it wasn't Atobe's fault). Besides, that diva could never resist a few more fans, and the school definitely had room for them (considering how rich Hyoutei was, they could make more room if necessary). Perfect! Now where could he find a box big enough…?

From the excited way that Fuji suddenly clutched his fork, Tezuka figured out that the tensai was up to no good. It probably had something to do with those annoying girls sitting in the middle of the café (did one of them just faint?). Speaking of which, how exactly had Fuji managed to get such a good spot near the back of the café? He could venture a guess as to how the group behind Fuji got their seats- the blind guy just stood there and scared the waiter senseless with his menacing aura. And just why did that one waiter keep on coming over? He was getting to be annoying as well. Back to the advice for now. "I think he should confess," Tezuka said truthfully. "If they are close, then your…friend's crush might feel the same. If not then they could still be friends." But who (single or not) wouldn't fall for Fuji? He had the looks, the brains, the personality, everything.

Uh oh, that pesky waiter was coming back for the umpteenth time to ask if everything was alright, and to give Fuji a very suggestive wink. Maybe flirting with the waiter to get a good seat had given Fuji more than he had bargained for. Time to take some drastic action. He reached over the table to grab Tezuka's hand, which was in the process of bringing his teacup to his mouth. Fuji leaned as far as the table would allow, lips nearly brushing Tezuka's and whispered. "Saa, that's some very good advice. Thank you, Tezuka." Fuji turned his head in order to peck Tezuka on the cheek. He glanced swiftly out of the corner of his eye. Mission accomplished. The waiter was scurrying away as though his pants were on fire. Fuji settled back in his chair and proceeded to finish up the remainder of his cake. "My, ah, friend was thinking of confessing, but he wanted to get a second opinion." Fuji's fork scraped the plate as he polished off the last bit. He put his fork down sadly. That had been a very good cake. It was such a shame to have finished it off.

"Hnn." So that was how Fuji got the seats, by seducing that unfortunate misguided waiter. That also explained Fuji's little stint (which was totally uncalled for) of kissing Tezuka's cheek. At least they got rid of the waiter. Tezuka blew on the surface of his second cup of tea to cool it down a bit. He was glad this was over with. Now Fuji could confess to his crush and they would be happily ever… Tezuka set his cup down abruptly. Just exactly who was Fuji planning to confess to? Tezuka knew most of Fuji's friends, but he wouldn't exactly label them as crush-worthy material (not that he was one to judge). Since Tezuka was acquainted with the majority of Seigaku's population, being the student council president and all, there was a big chance that he knew who this guy was… Tezuka drained the cup. "I think that it would also depend on your… friend's crush." Tezuka chose his words carefully as to not give away his ulterior motives.

"Ah, that's right." Fuji sat up straighter. "I forgot to tell you about him." He eyed his empty plate briefly, regretful that the precious cake was no more. Just because he liked wasabi and Inui juice (with the exception of the nasty Aozu) did not mean that he could not enjoy normal food around Tezuka. "His crush is a bit on the quiet side," Fuji started. "Well, he's more stoic than quiet." Fuji nodded, satisfied with his amendment. "He doesn't say much, but he gets his point across. Everyone really looks up to him." Fuji paused for a bit. Were those crumbs on his plate? Why, yes they were. Feeling slightly happier, Fuji continued his description. "Saa, he can be pretty scary and mean sometimes, but people respect him." Fuji's eyes shone with admiration. "You can say that he's a…" Fuji stopped, apparently at a loss for words. He frowned slightly, his gesturing hands falling down onto his lap. "He's a…a…"

"A leader?" Tezuka suggested, picking up the teapot to pour out his third cup.

"Yes, a leader." Fuji smiled gratefully. "He's a leader…" Fuji's voice trailed off and he stared into space, taking on an almost nostalgic expression. He remembered that match so vividly…**(8)** He trailed his finger across the plate and delicately sucked his finger, licking off the crumbs.

Tezuka ran what information he'd gathered through his head while he grabbed the jar of sugar and poured a miniscule amount into his cup. He took the spoon and dipped it into the cup, stirring counterclockwise. Stirring, stirring, stirring. So Fuji's crush was someone that Fuji knew well and possibly Tezuka knew well too. Stir once, stir twice. Already, that narrowed the list down since Fuji had few friends he was really close with even though he was basically friends with everyone. Tezuka set the spoon aside and picked up the cup, methodically blowing on the surface of the liquid. The crush didn't speak much, so that eliminated even more people. Tezuka took a hesitant sip and continued blowing lightly. A leader, huh? Someone like a president or a captain of some club? Fuji respected this person as well, and that was saying something. If Tezuka combined all of the requirements, then the person who fit the most would be… himself.

Tezuka stopped mid-sip. Himself?! Fuji had a crush on him?! Tezuka pushed that thought out of his head immediately. No, that wasn't possible. It could be someone else, like the president of the photography club or something. But just in case… "Does your…your friend's crush play tennis?" Tezuka asked suspiciously, cup of tea still hovering below his mouth.

Fuji seemed surprised that Tezuka had brought up such a random question. "He is," Fuji said nonchalantly. "As a matter of fact, my…friend and his crush both play tennis." His smile widened. "They're both third years as well." Now that he had completely finished off his cake, Fuji helped himself to a cup of Tezuka's tea, knowing that Tezuka wouldn't mind. He poured himself a steaming cup and dumped in a heaping spoonful of sugar. He used his spoon, which Tezuka had also used, to stir vigorously, dissolving the sugar as fast as he could. "That's why I wanted your advice. You and my…friend's crush are very similar."

Needless to say, Tezuka was speechless (though he merely appeared to be his usual silent self). So Fuji really had a crush on him? Tezuka had to admit that he felt quite…flattered. After all, it wasn't everyday that Seigaku's tensai confessed to you. However, it was because of that fact that Tezuka still clung to his suspicions. One could never be sure around Fuji. "Why are you… why is your friend confessing now?" He deemed himself calm enough to drink his tea.

Fuji averted his gaze. He folded his hands across his lap, staring downwards. "My…friend's crush has been showing some signs of interest in him-" Fuji's words were suddenly cut off by a peculiar spluttering noise from across the table. Jerking his head back up, Fuji was greeted by the sight of Tezuka quietly (as quietly as possible) choking on his tea. "Ne, Tezuka, are you alright?" Fuji asked, greatly alarmed. He rose out of his chair, concern evident in his face, and made to come to Tezuka's aid.

"I'm fine," coughed Tezuka, setting his cup down onto the table with a rattle. He waved a hand at Fuji to sit back down, the other covering his mouth. Tezuka breathed in deeply and fought back his instincts to choke. He shakily brought the cup to his lips to gulp down a mouthful of tea. Fuji patted his free hand comfortingly. Interest?! When did he do that?! "Are you sure?"

"Sure about what?" asked Fuji, perplexed and worried that Tezuka might choke again.

"Are you sure that I…your friend's crush has shown interest?" Tezuka pressed.

Fuji replied, "Yes, I'm sure. He's gotten really protective ever since this school year started." Fuji leaned towards Tezuka, hands griping the table. "Saa, are you saying that my friend shouldn't confess after all?"

"I… don't know." Tezuka drank the last of his tea. What Fuji said was true- he had been feeling rather protective of Fuji this year. He knew that deep down inside, Fuji still felt guilty over Yuuta leaving Seigaku for St. Rudolph (although that had happened a long time ago). Also, having seen how hard Fuji took his only defeat in a singles match, Tezuka never wanted to see Fuji go through that again.**(9)** "Let me think about it," he said finally. Tezuka laid some money down on the table and stood up to leave.

Wiping his mouth with a napkin, Fuji stood up as well, also leaving money on the table. He grabbed his bags and racquet and followed Tezuka past the odd trio still sitting at the table behind him with a few minor changes. Three more people had joined them- a tall, blonde woman with watchful eyes and two men, one with short red hair, clothed in jeans and a layered t-shirt and a dark-haired foreign-looking one with some bandages on his face (the two men sat very close to each other).**(5)** The blind (?) man had woken up and was polishing off the majority of what was left of the cake with great gusto. How interesting. Fuji hadn't pegged him to be one with a sweet tooth.

Speaking of sweet tooth, there was someone at the counter buying what seemed like a month's supply of cakes and pastries. The person stood out a lot in the café with a long black trench coat, gloves, and a hat. The face was hidden in the shadows of the hat. The person turned around suddenly, and Fuji realized that he had been caught staring. The mysterious figure turned out, surprisingly, to be an elderly man with a kind face, round glasses perched on his nose, and a white moustache. Fuji thought to himself that the man looked like some kind of butler. The man, eyes closed and crinkled due to a huge smile, lowered his head and tipped his hat at Fuji. Fuji smiled in return and the old man turned back to the cashier to pay for the mountain of cake boxes sitting patiently on the counter, waiting to be bought. Fuji wondered how the elderly man would carry all of those boxes since he was also carrying what appeared to be a laptop case slash briefcase.**(10)**

"Fuji," called Tezuka, propping the door open with his foot. Some girls came in, blushing, misguidedly thinking that Tezuka was holding the door open for them. Poor things. Fuji hurried to Tezuka and they walked out together.

* * *

Tezuka was very quiet on the way home, and that worried Fuji a bit. He knew it meant that Tezuka was thinking very hard about things, but did it really take that long to come up with an answer? Tezuka had said earlier that his "friend" should confess, but it looked as though Tezuka had changed his mind. Fuji hoped that he hadn't offended Tezuka in any way. He ran their entire conversation through his head. He didn't remember saying anything wrong, and Tezuka had no problems with it…or did he? Tezuka was an honest person, but he could also be tactful at times. Maybe he only said he had nothing against the matter because he was being nice to Fuji. Or did Tezuka figure who Fuji's "friend" was? Fuji started feeling a lot more apprehensive, but there wasn't really anything he could do except stroll silently alongside Tezuka. Was Tezuka going to give him an answer?

They arrived at Fuji's house, and Tezuka walked Fuji to the door. Fuji unlocked the door with his key, but didn't enter immediately. He spun around and leaned his back against the sturdy wood, right hand resting lightly on the doorknob. He lowered his head and peered up at Tezuka playfully through his lashes despite his growing anxiety. "Ne, Tezuka, so should my… friend confess?" Instead of replying, Tezuka stepped forward, effectively trapping Fuji between his body and the door. "Tezuka?" Ignoring a confused Fuji, Tezuka bent down a bit, placing his left palm against the door at a spot right next to Fuji's head. "Tezuka?" Tezuka leaned in and covered Fuji's soft lips with his own. Fuji emitted a surprised noise that was muffled by their joined lips. Tezuka slid closer so that their bodies were pressed together, keeping his lips locked against Fuji's the whole time. Fuji's hand flew up to instinctively shove Tezuka away, but Tezuka caught the slender hand before it hit him. Tezuka's left hand slid from the door to cup the back of Fuji's head, threading his fingers through the silky strands. Tezuka deepened the kiss and Fuji's tense hand eventually relaxed. Running his tongue over Fuji's lips, Tezuka could taste the remaining sweetness of the green tea cake. Fuji made a content sound and sucked gently on the tip of Tezuka's tongue, unconsciously leaning into Tezuka's body. Kissing Fuji one last time, Tezuka pulled back, breathing harder than before. "I'll see you tomorrow," he stated simply as he turned away to go home.

Fuji stared at Tezuka's retreating back and touched his tingling lips. He stood there for a moment, giddiness slowly creeping through his body, and he bounded into his house with a big smile upon his face. Fuji was now in the mood to share his glee, and he was pretty sure that a certain someone was home today with nothing to do. "Yuuta!"

* * *

A few days later at a fairly new café near Seigaku, two boys sat at a table near the back of the café, away from the main mob of girls. One of them had a thick slice of cake in front of him, and the other had a pot of tea and teacups by his side. The one eating cake picked up his fork and carefully cut off a piece of cake to eat. At the moment that the cake touched his tongue, he made a noise of delight, approval written all over his effeminate face. His companion poured out a cup of tea and sat there, waiting for the steaming hot liquid to cool down before adding sugar. After exchanging polite inquiries about the other's day, the two of them got down to business.

"Did Tezuka have anything to say?" questioned Yukimura. His bluish, wavy hair gleamed in the fluorescent lights. He drew many curious stares from the customers and staff, nearly all of whom were from Seigaku. Yukimura remained calm even under the scrutiny of possible admirers, an ethereal smile upon his face. The Child of God emitted grace from his every movement, even when eating cake (a truly remarkable accomplishment indeed).

"Ah, not really," Fuji admitted. He looked down at his tea almost guiltily. "He didn't say much." He stirred in some sugar into his tea.

"I see," The tip of Yukimura's fork drooped with disappointment, and he sat back in his chair.

Fuji covered Yukimura's slim hand. "It's alright though," Fuji comforted him. "I think that you should still confess."

Yukimura tilted his head to the side, making no effort to remove his hand from under Fuji's. "Do you really believe so?" he asked, keeping a discreet eye on the red-faced waiter (another one) sneaking glances at them.

Nodding, Fuji kept his hand over Yukimura's, likewise observing the waiter. "Sanada likes you a lot. I'm sure of it," Fuji said firmly. "He will definitely accept if you confess." Fuji took his had off to pick up his teacup.

"Very well then." Yukimura continued to nibble thoughtfully at his cake. "Fuji," he said suddenly. "May I ask why you are only drinking tea? You normally eat something whenever we meet up."

"Ah." Fuji set down his teacup. "I have a date with Tezuka later." His smile contained the smallest hint of sheepishness.

"Is that so?" Yukimura placed his fork down and leaned forward, genuinely interested. "Were you the one to confess?"

Fuji let out a tinkling laugh. "No, actually," he revealed. "I was discussing you and Sanada with him a few days ago and he just kissed me all of a sudden on the way home." Fuji shrugged. "We kind of got together the next day."

"Really?" Yukimura's eyes twinkled, and he smiled gently. "Well, I'm very happy for the two of you."

Fuji smiled back sweetly. "I'm sure that you and Sanada will be fine too. Don't worry, I didn't tell Tezuka that it was you we were talking about."

Forking another piece of cake into his mouth, Yukimura commented, "The cake here is very good."

"It is, agreed Fuji, spying the waiter come near. "May I have some?"

"Of course," Yukimura consented graciously, also noticing the waiter's presence. Fuji helped himself to some of Yukimura's cake and munched on it serenely. The waiter was drawing closer. "Fuji, you have something on your lips," Yukimura pointed out kindly. He reached over the table and used his thumb to slowly and deliberately wipe off the bit of icing clinging to the corner of Fuji's lips. Fuji caught Yukimura's wrist and sensually licked the icing off of Yukimura's thumb.

"Thank you," he purred. The girls nearby swooned at the sight of the two beautiful boys and their respective signature smiles. There was a very loud crash as the flustered waiter dropped his tray. The two fellow members (the only members) of the Smiling Sadists Club smiled pleasantly at each other.**(11)** Their sadistic deed for the day was completed.

xXx Owari xXx

* * *

A/N: And that concludes the longest story I've ever written. Hopefully this made up for the very long wait (sorry!!!). Please review!

**(1), (2), (4), (5), (6), (10)**: I do not own these either. (2) is pretty easy, and I'll be interested to see if anyone gets the rest.  
**(3)**: I haven't really watched the anime, but I think this is when Oishi takes over and he's asking the members individually if they have any problems that he could help with.  
**(7): **Not mine. I borrowed the idea from the sixth story of a1y-puff's "Stories Between Us".  
**(8)**: Tezuka and Sanada's match during Nationals. Of course, Fuji's thinking about Tezuka.  
**(9)**: Fuji's match against Shiraishi.  
**(11)**: I'm pretty sure that I did not come up with the idea for the Smiling Sadists Club, but I don't know where I got it .

*sigh* Finals are coming up, and I look forward to catching up on at least three months worth of fanfic... Until next time, and thanks for reading!


End file.
